the_zombie_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shards of the Dry God
Rasalased was a powerful Sandlord servant with the divine power of sand materialization. He used Pan-Rozum to transform his body into a set of crystals called the Shards of the Dry God. Description Rasalased's appearance as a servant is unknown, and largely irrelevant. As the Shards, his body takes the form of a collection of red crystals. Personality Rasalased's personality is bizarre and inscrutable, deeply affected by the knowledge he holds and the time spent alone in the Shards. However, he still seems to be highly intelligent and just as intent as always on using his power to make the world a better place. History Rasalased spent a very long time as a Sandlord wielder of the Divine power of sand. In time, though, he began to desire death. He was afraid to simply have his reaper release him and abandon his people, so he found a way that he could use Pan-Rozum to transform himself into a collection of crystals which would ultimately prove to be just as useful to his people as his own power was. More recently, a war broke out that led to the shards being divided among three groups of Sandlords, each with their own wielder of the Divine power. During the fight with the Marauder of Calthos, Hector and Emiliana accidentally used the shards. Rasalased granted them his power and advised that things would turn out well if they resisted but did not fight, and said that the meaning of his words would become clear in time. This likely referred to the fact that by lying and distracting Ivan, Hector was able to buy enough time for Abbas to arrive and capture the Salesman, and that by going along with Gohvis, Emiliana was able to provoke a fight with Vanderberk. Original Power When he was alive, Rasalased was a mighty wielder of the divine power, and possibly the strongest Sandlord ever to live. For all its fame, the divine power is not all that remarkable tactically, and in fact behaves much like that of Hector or any other solid materialization ability. Power of the Shards When a servant uses one of the Shards, their souls are transported into a pocket dimension inside of the shards, containing only themselves and Rasalased. Within that realm, time can pass on the inside but not on the outside while Rasalased judges them. At this time, the souls are perfectly visible to Rasalased, allowing him to decide if he considers them worthy of his power or not. If they are considered worthy, Rasalased will return them after tempering their souls, which has an unknown but positive effect but leaves the servant temporarily weakened, but if he judges them unworthy he will simply keep them trapped until his soul consumes theirs. Whatever the outcome, the shard will not be consumed and can be used by other servants. The shards will only become active if there exists a Sandlord of sufficient power who has the divine ability, although at that point any servant will be able to use them regardless of power or age. Though the exact threshold is unknown, Asad is apparently strong enough to activate them considering that Hector and Emiliana were able to use them. Knowledge Exactly how much Rasalased knows is ambiguous, but he has stated that he does not see the future but knows enough about the past and present to make predictions about how things will happen for a short time. This claim is supported by the fact that following his advice brought very good results to both Hector and Emiliana.Category:Characters Category:Artifacts Category:Sandlords Category:Males